


You're so creepy

by SassyLaurenTheKiller



Series: Gotham Fanfictions [5]
Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Based in season 3, Death, F/M, It is Gotham though, Love Story, Murder, One Shot, Oswald isn't nice, Requested, Smut, Song fic, You're so creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLaurenTheKiller/pseuds/SassyLaurenTheKiller
Summary: After being enemies for such a long time. Lauren and Edward finally come to realise that they need each other's help, will this blossom into something else?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, this was requested on here and Twitter a while back but I've only just got round to finishing it.

_**"For so long now I've been coming to your rescue (got me thinking I'll get you)**_ "

Edward and Lauren didn't particularly get along. He saw her as a weakness to Penguin, but that's about it. She saw him as a superior freak but that all became irrelevant when he started to work for her boyfriend, she had to bite her tongue or earn quite the punishment she never wanted to experience again. She'd been with Jerome Valeska before Oswald but never had Jerome treated her how Oswald had began to. The truth behind it soon came to light thanks to Barbara and Lauren was beyond angry.

Edward had found out the truth about Oswald having Isabella killed and he was also beyond angry, he wanted to take everything away from him too, he was going to take away somebody he loved. Edward knew she hated him, it was so obvious but many times he'd watched her and admired her from afar.

"Oswald you are drunk..."Lauren pleaded as Gothams mayor and king approached her with a knife in one hand and a half empty wine bottle in the other. She used to be one to fight back, kill for fun, feed off the fear of others and the kick she got off it. She was one to wreck havoc and mischief, which is why Jerome Valeska took such a interest in her, people used to fear her and now they see her as a tamed beast that is sheltered safely under penguins umbrella. She always submits and crumbles under him like the good girl she was. Naturally she was backed against the wall, frightened as Penguin approached her."I have tired of you."Oswald spits out as he raises the knife to Lauren's cheek and slowly traced it down to her neck, pressing the cold, sharp metal against her delicate skin, as she had frozen she did little to fight against him. The door opens and in walks the tall, smartly dressed man in a dark green suit, his face mixed with shock and concern as he walked in."Oswald...There are some matters I wish to discuss with you..."Edward forces out after clearing his voice."Not now Ed, can't you see I have some important business to handle here."Oswald says as his predatory eyes stay hooked on Lauren's fear filled blue ones."It's Miss Kean, you and I are aware that if you don't go, she will only make her way in."Edward babbles, his eyes were trying to avoid the scene before him. Oswald laughs slightly to himself before lowering his knife."You're lucky but believe me, I'm not finished with you."Oswald spits at the dark haired girl who's body slowly falls down the wall, her black leather jeans creasing slightly as she falls to the floor, the straps of her black vest top falling down her shoulders slightly.

_**"And I'm serious when I say I'm over it, I'm over it and your fucking lies."** _

"I know we don't particularly get along but I can't help but be concerned about this..."Edward growls out as he looks at the dark haired girl on the floor wiping away her tears, this all reminded him of Miss Kringle's previous relationship...well when she was alive."What do you care?"Lauren asks as she pushes herself up off the floor, Edward watches her closely with a serious expression."Does Penguin do this often?"Edward asks rather quickly as he places some files on Penguins desk."That's none of your concern."Lauren snaps at Edwards question, she blamed him for a lot of this, she'd seen how Oswald looked at Edward and she wished he'd see her the same way but the hopes of that had flown out of the window long ago. Edward heard the familiar sound of Oswald's limp sounding from the hall, signalling his return. As Oswald entered the room he scowled at Lauren who avoided any type of eye contact and then to Edward who stood staring at her."Ed. Will you please leave us?"Oswald orders sternly. Edward watches as Lauren's entire body tenses at Oswald's order, never did he think he could feel sorry for her. His eyes slowly moved from Lauren to Oswald where they gave a dark glare as he headed towards the exit.

Edward listened at the doorway closely, he wanted to make sure he'd presumed correctly."Oswald...please, after everything we've done together, after everything we were to each other."Lauren begs Oswald and even though Edward couldn't see from the other side of the door, he could tell from the break in her voice that she was crying."You mean nothing to me. You never have. You were just hired help from the start."Oswald yells to her and even though Edward cared nothing for this girl as far as he knew, that hurt him slightly so he had no idea how much that would've hurt her. The loud sound of crashing broke the silence after a while and the ear piercing female screams sounded, which would've been heard throughout the mansion. He had no idea what he was doing to her but if he was killing her, it wasn't going to be a pleasant or quick death.

_**"That you'll stick around, stay on my side of town."** _

The next day Edward told Barbara that he wanted to destroy penguin, slowly. He wanted him to fall, crashing off his high horse."Why don't you start with his pretty little girlfriend that seemed to jump to your assistance against me."Butch adds with a soft laugh as he sips on his whisky."I don't think that would do much, she seems to just be a personal stress ball for him. That's if she's still alive after yesterday."Edward growls out to everyone, Barbara perks a brow amused before adding."You'd be surprised. He may beat her about but he'd fight to protect her, he broke her out of arkham, mourned her when she was presumed dead before the Indian hill incident...damn he had to fight just to get her, personally I preferred her when she was with Jerome, not that I knew her then but the newspapers told me enough."Barbara babbles away to herself and many plans begin to conjure up in his mind.

Edward goes to meet Oswald at the umbrella club where he was meeting with a few business men. He began to head towards the bar where Oswald sat with the men until his eyes drifted to the giant bird cage in the centre of the dance floor where a dark haired girl with blue eyes was wearing a deep purple dress that barely covered her body, was dancing to the rock music that was playing in the background, the music playing was down with the sickness by disturbed. Her arms were cuffed to chains that gave her free range of the cage but that was about it. Edward watched as he faked her grins and laughs to impress penguins customers. It seemed to work for everyone, including Oswald's business men."So she's your girl Ey penguin?"One of the men asks Oswald who just shrugs slightly before saying."I'd say you could have her but I wouldn't bother trying to take her, she'd gun you both down."Oswald says in a bored tone of voice as his eyes drift to watch Edward entranced by her. He slowly approaches her as she dances, her baby blue eyes slowly drift to meet his chocolate brown ones, she felt ashamed of being seen like this, there was a point at a time where nobody even dreamt of attempting to treat her in such a way, but that times long gone."Yes, she's the Queen of Gotham. You wouldn't think such, no? She's more of a pet or plaything to me if you will."Edward overhears Oswald tell the men and his whole body tenses in anger, of course he thought that. Edward didn't understand why he was so angry or why he suddenly cared so much for this girl but he needed to help her. Edward couldn't help but gasp slightly to himself when he saw the lights reflect on her, the bruises on her body and face appeared slightly, mostly covered by makeup she never used to wear but was using to cover them all up. He definitely needed to help her.

_**"Now I'm covered in blood and I'm feeding off your pretty little lies."** _

Oswald had gone off with the business men and Lauren had been unchained and let out, Edward had watched how she'd lured one of the men that was watching her dance to the back room and all his respect for her had dropped, she wasn't who she used to be...that's what he thought until he heard the smashing of things come from where she'd led him. Edward let curiosity get the better of him and he snuck back to where she was. He tried not to be shocked by the sight before him but he couldn't help the scoff that came out when he entered the room, blood was everywhere, over her bruised porcelain white skin, over the dark wooden floor and painted walls and over the dead body that lay on Oswald's desk."Oswald seems to have had a bad effect on your mood."Edward coughs out as he takes in the mans crushed skull and clawed out eyes."It's not Oswald, I just needed a little stress therapy, not that you should really care about what I do in my spare time."She counters back as her obsidian eyes fade back blue and she pushes the body off the desk to sit herself atop it."You see...I didn't used to but then I started to realise that you aren't as bad as I presumed..."Edward confesses as he watches the girl roll her baby blue eyes."You're all bruised. Did penguin do that?"Edward questions as he nears her slowly. Lauren watched Edward near with a uneasy gaze resting on him."What does it matter to you?"She questions him in a defensive tone of voice. Edward smirks to himself slightly before saying."I know how you used to be remember? When I met that poor innocent girl who's parents had been murdered in the precinct. You were locked inside a jack in the box, waiting to be freed."Edward says as his body moves closer to hers and he traps her between the desk and his own body."I saw in you, myself. I'd killed people at that point but nobody knew, then I found out you had been with that ginger maniac, which was why you were being questioned and I knew it wouldn't have been long till you'd show your true colours and as much as you didn't like my true colours, I indeed liked yours."Edward confessed with a mischievous grin. Lauren watches him silently and unsure what to think before he continues."Then Penguin informed me that you'd been arrested and was being sent to arkham for killing your sister, which was why I attempted to help you. Now, let me help you again."Edward says in a sincere tone of voice but his eyes told her a different story."What do you want Nygma?"Lauren manages to ask him as he smirks down at her."A diamond plate, a glowing grate, a place you never leave, where am I?"Edward asks Lauren who's face shows small signs of amusement."Did you seriously just ask me a riddle?"She says and watches him nod while trying not to laugh at her amusement himself."Home, but what does that mean..."She answers for him with confusion ridden features. Edward seemed impressed at her ability to answer his riddle correctly."The sirens, my new home. I want to destroy penguin..."Edward admits his plan and watches as Lauren's face contorts with shock."What? You? Why?"She manages to gasp out and Edwards face contorts with anger."Because, he killed Isabella."Edward breaths out and Lauren's eyes fill with sympathy and she reaches out to stroke his cheek."I'm sorry...I didn't know, I knew he loved you but I didn't know you loved another which is why I hated you so much."Lauren confesses to Edward with a sympathetic glance, Edward gets lost in her blue eyes for a moment until the sound of the door handle jiggling snaps them both out of their trances as they both turn to look at a very angry penguin stood in the doorway."Well then, what is this?"Oswald says while clicking his tongue impatiently as he watches the pair."Nothing."Lauren says as she attempts to get up and walk by Oswald who grabs her firmly by her arm."Oswald get your hands off me."Lauren bites out only to be thrown back in the room and almost falling into Ed."I leave you for a while and you become some murderous hussy."Oswald accuses Lauren and Ed glares at Oswald for saying such things."It's nothing like that, she was simply upset."Edward defends her in a confident manner which makes Lauren happy on the inside."Ah well, what does that matter now anyway."Lauren's face furrows in confusion as Oswald yells."You can come in now."The door Oswald had just come from opens to reveal Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock."As I said, I've tired of you. I no longer need to protect you."Oswald spits out as Jim grabs me by my arm and starts to escort me out of the room."Oswald you can't do that!"Lauren hears Edward yelling as she's escorted out of the room."No you're right."Oswald says as he stops Jim and Harvey, pulls his gun out and pulls the trigger. Lauren's lifeless body falls to the floor. Edward covers his mouth in shock, Barbara and Tabitha watch from the bar shocked by the events.

_**"For once why can't you just come and chase me. Dig up my grave and save my body."** _

Edward was devastated and determined to destroy Oswald. He'd worked with Barbara and Tabitha to formulate the perfect plan to destroy him. She was dead, so why not get clayface to haunt him as her and his dad. Little did Edward know that there was a group bringing Lauren and Jerome Valeska back from the dead.

_**"Now I'm rotting to the bone but my hearts still beating."** _

After her awakening she'd killed quite a few people while making her way to where Edward had been hiding from Oswald in his fake kidnapping. She was wearing a dark green dress with her hair curled and makeup done finely, she was currently sat in his living room with her legs up on his table.

Edward walked in and almost had a heart attack at the woman before him."This isn't possible, you're dead..."He said knowing full well that it wasn't clayface this time."Was dead, you see there's a little fan club that seem to worship the bones off me and Jerome."Lauren explains with a smug smirk on her lips. She slowly stands up and approaches him sensually.

_**"Hoping you won't leave me."** _

"Where's Oswald?"She asks Edward who seems entranced by her in a dark voice as her blue eyes turn black."Being destroyed slowly as we speak. I've been working with Barbara and Tabitha."Edward explains as he slowly moves a hand to gently trace her cheek with his thumb."Kiss me."She whispers out to him and he immediately leans in and kisses her deeply and passionately, pushing her against the nearest wall, Lauren jumps up into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, Edward moved his lips from hers to her neck."I have missed you..."Edward breaths against her neck as he gently nibbles."I can tell..."She giggles out softly while tilting her neck for him. He slowly starts to carry her to his room and he lays her down on the bed as he climbs on top of her while running his hands down her thighs.

_**"Creepy girls you're just my style, blood red lipstick, you don't smile."** _

After their long makeout session and build up of touching, kissing and moaning. Clothes started to scatter starting with hers then going on to his, then they lay there naked, wondering how this all started and how they ended up in this heated situation. He kissed her passionately before rocking against her gently and she moaned in his mouth before biting his lip gently and playfully."Are you ready?"He whispered down her ear and she nodded quickly which was when he gently pressed himself into her, careful not to hurt her.

_**"Falling victim to your fantasy."** _

After she had adjusted to his size he began to move faster and harder, earning loud moans from the girls lips, her nails raked up and down his back, marking him while his head was buried in her neck leaving lovebites to prove that she was his. They'd kiss sloppily now and again and his movements started to become even more erratic then they were previously which was when she knew he was near his peak and so was she. Edward moved his hand between the pair and to her clit where he rubbed in a fast pace, causing her to go crumbling over the edge, she moaned his name loudly as she came and he quickly followed, shooting his seed inside of her. They both lay there breathlessly before Edward turned to Lauren and breathed out."Oswald didn't know how lucky he was but I promise to take care of you and treasure every second."And with that Lauren smiled brightly and brings him in for a passionate kiss.

_**"Damn I love it that you're so creepy."** _

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, if you want more comment and leave kudos


End file.
